


Gibbs Doesn't Do Sick

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gibbs Whump, M/M, Marine Bros, Not what I signed up for, sick gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gibbs gets sick? Tony is in for a whole new side of his boss!</p><p>- This is an older story of mine, one I never finished. I've decided to clean it up, while finishing it in the process. I'll be adding a new chapter each day until I've cleaned up all my older ones.</p><p>Feel free to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading

Gibbs' Doesn't Do Sick

In all the years I, Anthony DiNozzo have been around. I've seen and done many strange things. I mean come on! It couldn't possibly get stranger then contracting a disease from the dark ages. However a sick Leroy Jethro Gibbs, now I really am going insane.

Alright clearly my eyes are playing tricks on me. Gibbs doesn't get sick, Gibbs said so himself and what Gibbs says is Law. He came in this morning and trudged to his desk. Just to sit down in a boneless heap. Nah that doesn't mean the man is sick probably got a massage the night before. Hmm maybe it was the pretty red head down at the parlor. Did I just go there? Maybe those head slaps have caused brain damage after all. Shouldn't a head slap be coming for even thinking that? Well it still doesn't mean Gibbs is sick just means he's waiting until my guard is down.

Well he is looking rather pale, in fact he's whiter then McGoogles. Gibbs just gave a sigh as Ducky called him to autopsy. Maybe I should ask him. "Ya Alright Boss?" "Fine DiNozzo". See he's fine; don't know why I was tripping on his pale complexion. I mean he spends all his spare time in a basement working on a boat. Not like he's soaking up any rays that way.

What's Fornell doing here? Huh he's talking to Gibbs, looks like some more inter-agency play time. I hope they play nice this time. "I don't want any damn coffee Tobias!" See he's fine he doesn't want any coffee……..WHAT. I look around to see Tim and Ziva frozen in place. I think the whole Navy Yard has ground to a complete halt.

"Crap, Gibbs is SICK"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Him DiNutso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Checking out Chapter 1, You can actually notice the difference in how I wrote in the past, to how I write now, if you've read some of my other fics. I originally started this one on FF in 2010 I believe.

Tony was brought out of his internal debate and shock by the sound of Vance choking on his tooth pick. He couldn't resist saying it "always knew that tooth pick would turn around and bite you in the Ass director". That was just another remark to add to the list of remarks a le DiNozzo Vance didn't care for. His attention was brought back to Gibbs' current situation by Fornell. It wasn't every day Fornell, handed a steaming cup of coffee over to him. If you could even call Gibbs' drink of life that. Quite frankly the stuff tasted like cheap paint thinner and motor oil.

Fornell, made his departure with a pleasant "yah look like warmed over shit". He was a pleasant man you just had look very hard to find it, make that very very hard. An enormous "Gibbs" caught his attention once more. The site before his eyes was a very pale Gibbs caught in a bone crushing Abby hug.

"Gibbs, you didn't bring me café-pow……Bossman?"

"Sorry Abs"

"Don't apologize it's a sign of……..GIBBS?"

"Oh my Gosh, You're burning up! Poor Baby!"

"How do feel?"

"I'm Fine!"

"No your NOT" Tony interjected "Right now, you make McGee seem like a tanned Adonis"

"Point ...DiNozzo"

"You turned down coffee….."

All conversation ceased at the sound of Gibbs retching over the side of the divider in the bullpen. For the second time that morning it seemed like NCIS effectively shut down for a brief moment. Gasps could be heard through out the building. The almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sick. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Tony snapped into action and ordered McGee to call Ducky.

The few short minutes it took Ducky to arrive seemed like hours for those in the bullpen.

"Timothy dear lad, whatever is the problem"

All McGee was capable of was a stuttered "Gibbs" and ab even shakier pointed finger.

"Ah, Jethro"

"Duck, I'm Fine"

"Last time I checked, I was the doctor. You let me be the judge of that"

"Duuuccckkk"

"Now don't you Duck me Jethro"

"But..!"

"Enough or should I cut my losses and sedate you? Keep in mind dear lad there are other places to stick a needle then ones arm"

With an audible sigh Gibbs relented is crusade of proving his wellness. Duck was able to confirm the man was sick. No one would be surprised if the building hadn't already started a betting pool on how long the agent would be out for. That was like the holy grail of office betting. Stanley cup, Super Bowl, Olympics be damned office betting didn't get more lucrative then a sick Gibbs.

"Jethro…You've got the Flu and from the look of Agent Titman's desk the stomach Flu as well"

"Ducky I don't get Sick!"

"Tell that to you body, dear boy"

"Anthony, will you take him home"

"Uhm, Ducky we're working a case"

"Timothy and Ziva are very capable"

"But…but, I'm the second in command I have to assume the lead"

A sharp clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention to Vance standing on the upper balcony. " DiNozzo, you can take him home or I can make you an agent afloat once more". All Tony managed was a small gasp. "I hear the USS Eisenhower's got a position available"

"Come on Boss, its home time!"

"Need any help carrying your things boss?"

Smack

"I look like one you're cheap dates DiNozzo?"

Well at least some things seemed be normal.

The trip down to the parking garaged seemed longer. Jethro finally dragged himself up to Tony's car. Tony opened the door for Gibbs with no protest from the other man. He backed out of his space and started in the direction of his final destination. Looking over at Gibbs it seemed the short trip to the garage managed to exhaust the lead agent. Gibbs had fallen into an exhausted sleep and his head was leaning against the window. This ride would be a quiet one.

The inside of the car may have been silent. Tony's mind was anything but silent. He found himself wondering what he'd do once he reached Gibbs' house. Should he just drop the agent off and head back to the office. Maybe he should stay. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared dwellings before. Heck it wouldn't be the first time Tony stayed over at his place. Well last time he had the plague and the circumstances were different. A small shudder brought Tony out of his thoughts. Tony took note of Gibbs and noticed the tiny shivers, the slight chatter of teeth. After cranking the heat up, He took off his jacket and awkwardly covered the man while keeping an eye on the road. A sleepily mumbled "Thanks Tony" and Gibbs snuggling further into his coat gave Tony all the Answer he needed.

He'd stay with Gibbs, How hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read and I lvoe your feed back.

It took Tony a few minuets longer to pull into Gibbs' driveway than usual. He didn't want to bounce his sleeping charge around needlessly by speeding. Looking over to wake Gibbs up, "Gibbs…we're here", "Boss time to wake up now". He just received grunt from the lead agent and silence ensued once more. Tony decided to get out of the car and go around to Gibb's side. Opening the door he called Gibbs once more with a slight shake.

"Come on Big Guy, time to go inside"

"Hmmm go away, comfy"

"Can't do that boss"

"Nozzo"

"Boss"

"Sleepy"

"Alright…I know there's a nice comfy bed inside!"

"You can sleep in it until the cows come home"

Tony received the faintest of head slaps from the lead agent. It really was more like a tiny tap and a hushed "I don't have anything to come home to me". At the crestfallen look on Gibbs' face a part of Tony's heart tugged. For a brief moment, Tony saw clear behind the stoic mask of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Come on Boss, let's get you inside"

"Kay"

Tony shrugged under one of his arms and all but hauled the agent out the car. Once he was sure he had his charge upright and secured, kicked the door closed and beeped the remote to lock the doors. They made slow work of the walk up to Gibbs' front door. Depositing his boss on the couch he headed for the master to turn down the covers.

Looking at the bed, he had to shake his head. It really was true you could take the man out of the Marines, but you couldn't take the Marine out of the man. Tony couldn't resist and he took a quarter out and bounced it off the bed. Turning down the covers turned out to be a nice little challenge in itself. Hospital corners were one thing. Whatever the hell his boss did was on some other level itself. With that out of the way Tony flopped gracefully on to the bed and took a small breather before going to collect his boss.

Ten minuets later they had made it up the stairs with no real help from Gibbs. Gibbs was sat on the bed while Tony headed for the dresser.

"Want your P.J Pants?" Tony called over his shoulder

"……….."

"Boss?"

Tony cast a look over his shoulder only to see Gibbs legs. Walking over to the footboard he couldn't help the small twitch in his lips. The lead agent was down for the count once more. Tony noticed his hair was pointing in twenty different directions at once and his current position probably wouldn't do anything for his bad knee. Grabbing Gibbs by the under arms and kneeling on the bed. Tony pulled him up to the pillows and made quick work of his jacket and shirt. He got off the bed, removed his shoes and tucked him in. He'd never been tucked in before and it felt oddly nice tucking in the man he'd come to love and respect.

Tony was back downstairs and desperately looking for something to amuse himself. Gibbs only had one TV in the house which served no use to Tony and it wasn't like the man had cable. He'd walked aimlessly through the house and settled on the bookshelf. "Let's see what you've got Boss". He thumbed across the spines reading the titles out loud to himself.

"Seamanship Secrets, The Modern Cruising Sailboat, Hal Roth's handling Storms at Sea, This Old Boat Second Addition, George Washington's Secret Navy, Handbook of Marine Surveying"

"Think you got enough books about Boats?"

"Marine Sniper Carlos Hatchcock, Phase Line Green, No yelling, Marine! The Life of Chesty Puller"

"Haven't you heard of James Bond boss?"

"Playboy from the 70s, wonder how many ex-wives found this"

"Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea! Finally something I can read"

Tony took the book over to the couch and sat down. Kicking his feet up onto the table and flipping the cover open, he read the inscription

Leroy:

I've never seen a little boy with such a fascination with the sea or anyone with such a love for boats. I hope you enjoy this book

Happy 8th birthday

Uncle L.J

"I think he has L.J" Tony mused to himself and started reading. Tony woke with a start at the sound of something crashing to the ground. Jumping from the couch and bolting to the master bedroom came automatically. Finding an empty bed, he let out a mild curse and doubled back to the couch. Getting up to check the bathroom retching brought his attention to the basement door. What the hell is he doing in the basement Tony wondered? Only to chastise himself for being stupid of course Gibbs would wake up and work on that damn boat.

A split second later another retching heave snapped Tony into action. He grabbed his water bottle from his pack in one switch motion and came bolting down the stairs. Narrowly dodging the puke, he was at Gibbs' side in mere seconds. The lead agent was down on his hands and knees launching up his guts for all he was worth. Tony started to run a soothing hand over his trembling back. He'd never seen his boss so vulnerable before. Handing the bottle over when he was all puked out. Tony told him to rinse and drink and then slowly guided him over to sit on the steps. Once his charge seemed to be ok, Tony finally snapped.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?"

"Sanding my boat!"

At Tony's expression that clearly read continue, he went on.

"Working on my boat sooths me"

"So does vapor rub and cough medicine" Tony said bluntly

"But"

"No, buts! Your sick and you could have been hurt."

" DiNozzo"

"I'm not done yet! You know what went through my mind when you were not in bed?"  
"I couldn't find you, I didn't know wether you where hurt. For all I knew you coulda been kidnapped. "

"Only found you because you where throwing your guts up in the basement"

"You know what forget it! Just stay out of the basement and go upstairs"

"Sorry Tony" with that Gibbs hung his head and went up the stairs. The site of Gibbs bowed head and retreating back. Left Tony feeling two feet tall he didn't know what to think. Thankful for basements with drains Tony washed the puke down and just sat on the stairs thinking. While Gibbs climbed into bed and started at the wall. The unshed tears at the back of his eyes were stinging. He wasn't allowed to be a sick. His first drill sergeant at basic taught him that. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare unfolds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So Much for reading. I hope you're enjoying this.

Marine Slang

Gomer- Stupid Person

Acting Jack- Asst Drill Instructor

Eight ball- Marine who lacks Aggressive Spirit

Shit Brick- Useless

Shit Bag- Unkempt or undisciplined marine.

KA-BAR- Marine issued Knife from WW2

He'd enlisted at 17 he'd wanted to be a Marine since he was three years old. He saw them at baseball game and watched them twirl there rifles. From that second he knew he would be a Marine. He'd finally made it he was standing on the holy ground of Paris Island USMC Eastern Boot CAMP. Basic training was going pretty good. He was slightly underweight by their standards so given Double Rations at meal time. He was in good physical shape and avoided being placed in a PCP (Physical Conditioning Platoon). However basic training was still hard.

It was hot humid June day the second he woke up he felt bad. His head felt like a concert hall for the drum and bugle core. Some rabid animal seemed to be clawing its way through his stomach and he really felt warm. Being the trooper he was he pushed himself to square away his things, make his rack up and get to chow hall on time. Having no real appetite he ate a few bites and mostly pushed his food around the tray and drank some water. Totally bypassing the coffee he'd recently come to depend on like oxygen.

Jethro groaned when he realized it was obstacle course day. This course was hell no way around it. It had a span of 2 miles featured mud and barbed wire crawls, Tires, Monkey Bars, and Climbing walls and even higher walls which required repelling down the other side. The cream of the crop two full gear swims through 500 meter man made ponds. This all had to be done with in the 19-24 minuet time frame. Suddenly Jethro knew what it felt like to be up shit creek with out a paddle.

Jethro started to push his way through the course, feeling worse with each obstacle he completes. The first swim felt like he was ferrying a rhino on his back. He came up to the third set of climbing walls. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and stinging his eyes. He could hear the taunts from the Acting Jack "What's wrong Gomer? Can't figure out, which ways up." "Get a move on Shit Bag" He began to feel dizzy and grasped the wall for balance. For a split second his throat felt as though it caught fire and he began heaving his breakfast on to the side of the wall. Pulling himself up to attention he turned to face his superior officers.

"Sorry sir, I'm not well" he told his officers. He hoped they'd send him to the infirmary or back to his rack. Those hopes were dashed when D.I Collins lips twitched into an unnerving smile and a blunt "We'll see".

Gibbs was back there all over again. He'd tried so hard to forget over the years and he was back there again. Collin's roughly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the forest. A half mile in he was roughly shoved to the ground and ordered to get back up. Gibbs fought his way to his feet and looking toward Collins with a questioning face.

"Sir?"

"You should have enlisted in the army Private. You aint a real man yet!"

"Sorry Sir"

"Gomer!"

"Bu…." Collins gave him a swift back hand before he had a chance to finish the word.

"Sickness doesn't exist in my platoon shit head"

"Didn't ask to be sick, SIR" he said

"I'll tell you what's what around here shit brick"

"You do that"

"Loose your shirt, shithead"

"Why?"

Collins had enough of his Whys, his arguments and his so called insubordination and blatant disrespect for ranking officers. He produced his KA-BAR and grabbed his wrists. Holding them above the boys head and effectively immobilizing him against an old tree. Gibbs tried his hardest to break his Drill Sergeant's hold, it was no use Collins was far too big and experienced. Collins ran his knife from the collar of his shirt right through the bottom and barked "When I say something, you bloody well do it". Forcefully turning him around and slamming him against the tree. He ordered him not move.

Gibbs tried to run but was caught a few steps later and thrown to the ground. Collins kneeled on his chest delivering a switch punch to his face and ordered him against the tree once more. He scrambled to his feet and over to the tree as fast as his aching body allow him. Collins swirled his finger in the universal motion for turn around. He did as he was told and that was when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a belt being pulled from its pant loops.

He took a shallow gulp; he knew corporal punishment wasn't allowed in the corps or any branch of the military for that matter. But he wasn't as stupid as his ranking officers thought. He knew it happened under the corps radar and no one said anything about it. He was about to become a victim of It himself. Collins harsh words brought him out of his thoughts.

"Such a shame, we wouldn't be here having this discussion if you weren't such a shit brick" Followed by the sickening crack of the belt hitting his back. Jethro grunted he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was scared. "You're just a waste of the corps time" was followed by another crack. Lick after lick fell on his exposed back while Collins repeated "You don't get Sick, You do your Damn Job" over and over again like some sort of mantra. Each lick felt like fire was being torched to his back. He knew Marines were tough and took what they were given. He started to sob, he wasn't a Marine yet he was barely three weeks into basic. He knew he'd be a Marine. But right now he was boy and it hurt and all he wanted was for it to stop. Collins' strikes only got harder and soon the belt was ripping into the flesh of his back. Jethro begged him to stop and Collins just kept whipping him. It wouldn't stop.

The sound of anguished sobs broke Tony's thoughts like a bucket of cold ice water. When he realized they were coming Gibbs' room, he was up the basement steps faster then he came down them a few hours ago. The site that met him when he entered the room made his heart clench in ways it never had before. Gibbs was laying on his front facing the wall sobbing. His body was trembling almost violently the hoarse whispers broke his heart. Tony crossed the room in a matter of second sitting on the side of the bed. He called out Gibbs name and his boss remained caught in whatever nightmare he was having. Finally he reached out to shake him gently. Gibbs flinched back and curled into a protective fetal position pleading for it to stop.

Tony called Gibbs louder this time and soon blue eyes peaked open and Gibbs moved back further still semi caught in his dream.

"Gibbs its Tony" Tony whispered, he held out his hand

"Not gunna hurt you".

Before Tony realized it he had an arm full of a still sobbing Gibbs. The lead agent clinged to Tony like a life line burying his face in his neck. Tony wrapped an arm around the lead agents back and began to run a soothing hand through his sweat soaked hair. He continued to comb through Gibbs hair and whisper soothing words and making sssshh sounds. After awhile the sobbing died and Gibbs was almost asleep once more. Tony extricated himself from the agent and made to go back down stairs. He only made it so far until his wrist was grabbed.

"Stay?" "Please Stay"

"Boss?"

"Please Stay, I don't want him to come back" Gibbs' all but whimpered.

Looking into the pleading blue eyes, he'd never seen before and nodding his head.

"Move over"

He kicked of his shoes and striped down to his jeans thankful for casual Fridays at the office. He climbed into the bed and got comfy. A few second later he felt Gibbs grab his hand and cradle it to his chest. The same way a little kid would hold his favorite teddy bear.

"Thanks" Jethro whispered and all Tony could say was

"Two Pleases from Leroy Jetro Gibbs, You just can't say no to that"

Gibbs lips twitched into his famous half-smile for the first time all day.

"Go to sleep Boss!"

"It's Jet"

"What?"

"It's Jet, Tony I like Jet"

Chuckling Tony said

"Alright, Jet go to sleep"

Jet nodded and snuggled the hand some more and fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing Tony was there he felt better because Tony always had his Six.

"I've got you Six Jet" Tony whispered and eventually he to ended up in the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Movie Never Hurt nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I know I promised daily updates, but life got in the way. COllege keeps a bloke busy.

Tony awoke to the tell tale sign of his own tummy rumbling. He hadn't eaten anything except his morning Mocha Latte and sesame seed bagel. The rays of the moon peeping through the open drapes signaled, he ought to wake the boss. Besides he really could use the head. Rolling on to his side he reached over on shook the slumbering man. He just rolled over to his other side sleeping on oblivious to the man trying to wake him. Tony tried again this time calling his name, Gibbs just snuggled further into the covers. Chuckling Tony whispered to himself.

"You must have been Hell to get up for school"

"Come on boss wake up!" Tony yelled this time and got nothing.

He decided desperate times called for desperate measures. It was unlikely Gibbs ate that morning. He also threw up twice and Tony didn't want to see him dehydrated under his own watch. He did the only thing he could think of to rouse his sleeping charge.

"Gibbs your boats on fire"

In the blink of an eye, Blue eyes snapped open and Gibbs was jet setting to get out of bed. His legs managed to get tangled and he fell out of bed with a solid thump. His hair was mussed up beyond belief and it reminded Tony of a wet puppy.

"That got you up" Tony said chuckling

"DiNozz….." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a wet cough. Looking up he scowled at Tony which morphed into a small pout. Gibbs got to his feet and motioned to the master bathroom and started walking. He let Gibbs know he needed the head out in the hall. Taking care of his business he mused to himself about the paint scheme. It was blindly obvious whichever ex was responsible hadn't a clue when it came to color pallets.

Finishing his business he went back to Gibbs' room and finding it empty. The previous panic from earlier wasn't there since Gibbs was probably in the bathroom. A few seconds later, the man in question popped out of the bathroom in bright yellow SpongeBob pj pants and a worn NIS t-shirt.

"Number 3!" he said by way of explanation while climbing into bed once more.

"I'm going to find something to make for Dinner boss, I'll be downstairs"

"Not hungry"

"I know but you've gotta eat something"

"Don't wanna"

"Just a little bit, if you throw up again on an empty stomach will only make it hurt more"

"How do you know?"

"Unlike you, I've had lots of practice"

"Kay"

"Tony?"

"Yeah"

"I'm bored, I feel useless"

"You know Gibbs, I thought about that"

Reaching under the bed he pulled a breakfast tray with few good sized chunks of wood and some sand paper. He pulled a 0301 Zero Tolerance knife from Gibbs' jacket pocket and placed it on the tray.

"Since you're grounded from boat in the basement"

"I figured you could at least winkle or something"

"Whittle"

"Oh God, I just did a Ziva!"

"Gibbs this doesn't leave this room!"

"Gibbs ever!"

"Kay DiNozzo"

"Stay out of trouble"

Tony left the room just outside the door and from Gibbs' line of site Tony took a minuet to watch the man. Pulling the other pillow over, Gibbs shoved it behind his back and got cozy. Pulling the tray closer he thumbed the wood and picket it up. Twirling the wood this way and that and grimaced cuts Tony made in the widths to get the two chunks of wood. Rolling his eyes, Gibbs wondered if Tony used a butter knife or if he was just that bad with the hand saw. Probably the latter of the two he mused. His lips twitched into a smile and started to whittle.

Content in leaving Gibbs to his whittling Tony headed down stairs. Gibbs had a simple functional kitchen. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place, right down to the empties to go back to the store. Tony felt like he was raiding a mini fridge in a college dorm. The only contents of the man's fridge were a carton of milk, half finished cartoon of apple juice, two six packs a can of ginger ale, a couple slices of left over pizza and a bag of potatoes. His freezer on the other hand was another story. It was piled to the brim with steaks and the freezer shelves held copious amounts of frozen coffee ground.

Tony felt like he'd won the lottery when he found two packets of mister noodles. After making his masterpiece in the kitchen and dividing them into two portions. He drained Gibbs' of its liquid making it easier on the stomach. Shaking the ginger ale from the fridge, Tony discovered it was flat. Grabbing himself a soda from his own pack by the couch, he pocketed both Sodas and brought the food upstairs.

After getting settled, the two men were both sat on the bed enjoying their meal. Taking a drink of his soda Gibbs pulled a face and looked at Tony.

"It's flat, Boss"

"Uh huh"

"All the gas from the carbonate is gone Gibbs"

"Which means the Ginger can actually do its job soothing your tummy, the gas is like the FBI during an NCIS case"

"If you say so"

A few minuets later Tony spied his charge just spinning the noodles in his bowl. Tony got up and took the bowl along with his and deposited them on the end table while Gibbs put the soda on his and slide his new in bed work bench under the bed. Seemingly out of nowhere Tony said

"Why Jet?"

Looking over and seeing only genuine curiosity in the eyes of Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs found himself lost in his past once more.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs proved to be an active little four year old boy. He wasn't a misbehaved boy. He made his bed every morning and brushed his teeth without complaint. He even sat on the door step until the milk man came so he could bring it in for his mama. After he took a couple sips from the bottle, that part tasted the best. He was too little to make his breakfast so he'd put the milk on the table. Then he'd sit on the floor by the counter and play with one of the toys Uncle L.J built him.

He wasn't the boy to stay inside; he'd rather be outside playing in the mud. But his favorite thing to do was climb the tree outside. He'd sit up high in the branches with his wooden toy rifle. Up there he was the "GUNNY" he sit up their and wait for his imaginary mark. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a Gunnery Sergeant.

He was in such a hurry to go out and play that day. It rained the night before so the backyard was nice and muddy. Mama gave him a Marine's cut yesterday and didn't use the silly bowl again. Papa and Uncle L.J helped him paint a new wooden gun. He wanted to get outside so much; he missed his left shoe lace that must have come undone. Before he knew it he tripped on his lace and fell on the small deck. Leroy rolled over and both his knees were scrapped and cut but his left one really hurt. A really big splinter broke and lodged in knee. Well it was really big too little four year old Leroy.

It really hurt and it stung real badly, but Marines didn't cry because they got hurt. Little Leroy wouldn't cry because little Leroy was a Marine. He was going to get up and do what he came out to do. Mama peaked her head out the window she head the thud.

"Leroy?"

That was all it took little Marines resolve was all gone. He started to cry and sob for both his hurt knees.

"Spinter Mama"

Mama was out the door within seconds if she were not so short she probably would have came straight out the window. Picking up her sobbing baby boy she placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered soothing words as she carried him inside.

"S'ok sweetie, Mama's got you"

When his tears were gone and the splinter was pulled, she went over to the cabinet and brought out the band-aids and the rubbing alcohol. He hated the rubbing alcohol because it burned really bad.

"I don't want it Mama"

"Spinters Gone see?"

"Sweetie I have to put this on, so it'll be clean"

"No I can take bath then it'll be clean"

"Leroy Jethro" she said exasperated

"I'll remember to use soap in the bath. I only forgotted once Mama"

While little Leroy was putting up a protest she rubbed his knees to clean them. He started to cry once more. Covering the little boy's battle scars with band-aids she picked him whispering soothing words again. His crying subsided and all Mama could say was.

"What am I to do with you JeterBug"

"Mail me to the Marines, Mama"

"I can't do that, who'd get the milk for me every morning"

"Mama"  
"JeterBug"

"You can get me juice"

"Leroy"

"Pease Mama"

"Alright JeterBug you can drink it outside"

The sound of his name and waving hands brought him back to the present.

"My Mother"

"Gibbs?"

"You asked my why Jet?"

"Oh gotcha Jet"

"You want to know the whole reason?"

" If you wanna share Boss, I mean you don't have to Boss. It's not like you have to…"

SMACK

"Shutting up Boss"

"I was small baby and I turned into a small kid. When I started crawling I was a head or mores shorter then the other babies of my parents friends. Papa was afraid he'd squish me like a bug one day. He told Mama and she started to call me her JeterBug"

"When I got older, kids started to make fun of me when Mama called me JeterBug. So we shortened it to Jet but I was still her JeterBug."

"With the way you sneak around, I'm surprised Jackson never squished little JeterBug"

"Tony" Gibbs' said in exasperation and poked the man in the side eliciting a small giggle. Checking the clock Tony realized it was 9:00pm and looked over at Gibbs.

"It's 9 Jet, what do you want to go back to sleep"

"Not really, could watch a movie"

"If you haven't noticed your place is devoid of technology"

"Tony!" Gibbs pointed over to the hutch just beyond the foot of the bed. Getting up Tony stretched his back and ventured over to the directed hutch. Opening the doors Tony stumbled back at the sight of a 42inch flat screen TV. Complete with surround sound and a DVD player.

"Boss you've been holding out"

"Number three"

"Can't work the damn thing! The wires aren't in the way so I've never bothered to take it down"

"Oh, well then what movie"

Gibbs pulled a DVD out of his end table tossing it to Tony.

"Air Force One, Boss"

"Yeah"

"Well alright"

Tony set the movie up to play and snagged the remote on the way back to bed. Climbing back in and getting comfy, he started the movie. A few minuets later Gibbs had his hand was again and was cuddling it. Remembering how dead his hand went from Gibbs sleeping on it. Tony took his hand back; there was a brief look of hurt in Gibbs' eyes. It was quickly replaced when Tony snaked an arm around the back of his shoulders and pulled him in. Gibbs enjoying the warmth Tony was offering nestled his head into the crook of Tony's neck and Tony began to run his fingers through the silver hair once more

Not even five minuets past the opening credits soft snoring could be heard in the room. Looking over Tony had to smile

"So much for not wanting to go back to sleep, Jet"

Tony kept running his fingers in his boss hair and enjoying one of his favorite movies. Soon his eyelids were getting heavy and he shut the movie and the TV off with the remote and fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delays, College....and well Battle Creek. That show has been assulting me with bunnies lately. Feel free t check them out if you'd like.

Tony awoke at the crack of dawn, considering all the sleep he'd got in the past 24 hours there was no surprise. There was a slight tickle at his chin from the silver strands of Gibbs' hair. Naturally Tony wasn't a man who cuddled. To him cuddling was for children not that he ever got them as a child. Well unless you counted cuddling his busted arm to his chest after his father broke it in a fit of rage. During the night the Senior Agent had absolutely molded himself to his Senior Field Agent. However DiNozzo was O.K with the situation, he also wondered if his boss had a favorite stuffed animal as a boy. He wondered if the stuffed toy felt the way he did at the moment.

Decidedly feeling grubby, he hadn't showered in nearly two days. He gently extricated himself from the slumbering man. Tony opted to use the master bathroom not wanting to be out of Gibbs' earshot if he woke up. He hadn't planned on spending the night so he lacked an over night pack with a set of clothes. Despite his college boy image flipping his boxers inside out just wouldn't cut it. Walking over to Gibbs armoire to begin his search for clothing. After few minuets of rooting around it became evident the man had no taste in underwear.

If it were not for his Marine history Tony would of sworn to Gibbs being OCD. He had your traditional white boxer-briefs on the left. The ever so boring tighty whites to the right and some green boxer shorts down the center. All the items in question were folded with precision. As far Tony was concerned he didn't think it was possible to fold a set of briefs. He snagged a set of boxer shorts which upon inspection were standard issue in the corps. "Well if underwear could talk" Tony mused to himself.

Opening the top drawer which every man keeps his socks in, he was a little surprised. It wasn't so much the presence of more then three colors of socks. It wasn't even the few sets of patterned socks that would make his friend Seeley proud. Tony hated to admit it but Agent Booth was his Fornell. They had a unique bond of rivalry; publically hating on the other but when push came to shove they had the other six.

What got Tony was the small glimpse into Gibbs' childhood. Inside the drawer was a finely crafted wooden toy pistol. A zip lock bag with some plastic toy soldiers, he wasn't sure which type because G.I Joe was a lot taller. The bag also had some plastic Dinosaurs and a wooden sling shot. He also found two old Polaroid photos which caused a smile to cross his face. A very Dapper looking young Jackson Gibbs dressed in his Air Force blues hugging a small baby bossman covered from head to toe in mud. Both had big identical smiles on their faces and Jackson had a small mud hand print on his cheek from his little boy. The second photo was of a beautiful women with a mega watt smile. In her arms she held a small blue eyed baby grasping her finger. His lips were set in what could only be described a stubborn pout but his eyes were shinning. A few seconds later Tony found .44 Magnum and seven different hunting knives. Only Gibbs he thought as he grabbed a set of socks and set of old NIS sweats from the next drawer.

He checked on his slumbering boss once more confident he was sleeping so deeply Ducky might mistake him for one of his friends down in autopsy. He snagged his cell phone on the way in notifying the office that he nor Gibbs would be in for the rest of the week. Tony had never been in Gibbs' master bathroom before and took some time to look around. The walls were an ocean blue with a nautical theme through out. The Fixtures were dated but elegant in masculine kind of way. The towels had the Holiday Inn inscribed on them. Figures Gibbs would have the cheapest towels around. The bath and shower was a single unit with a nice blue tiling. Tony started when he noticed the rather large camouflage colored rubber duck sitting on the shelf He picked it up and gave him a squeeze and laughed at the sharp quack. He tossed the ducky back on the shelf and stepped in the tub. Tony felt a sharp stab to the bottom of his foot, looking down he discovered a small dollar store water pistol and then noticed a couple of target stickers on the faucets and laughed. His boss was a sniper trough and trough.

Tony fired up the shower enjoying the steady pulse of water on his body. He grabbed the only bottle of soap and began to scrub. It had a nice woodland earthy sent to it. Although Tony preferred his Axe body lotion but this worked for Gibbs and fit him. Finished with his shower Tony hit the head, swished the mouth wash in his mouth and pulled on his clothes and headed into the room.

His lips twitched once more when he noticed Gibbs had grabbed his pillow in his absence. Looking at his sleeping boss, he saw something he'd never seen before. Tony saw Jet, he saw his boss, his Gibbs with all his guards down. Even with his guards down and being vulnerable he still exuded power and strength but still needed someone there for him. If Tony was honest with himself, he was falling for Jet.

He decided Jet needed his sleep, not wanting to leave his Jet he got back into bed. The movement woke Gibbs up causing him to look around for a minuet. His eyes landed on Tony and he gave a shy smile before seeking out the comfort of Tony's warm body. Turning on his side because he wasn't a fan of sleeping on his back he motioned for Jet to do the same. Getting comfy he pulled his boss in against his chest. He felt fingers lace through his and Gibbs pulled them against his chest. "Thanks Tony" was whispered and Tony found himself pressing a soft kiss into Gibbs neck. He felt his kiss returned when Gibbs lifted their hands and pressed one onto the back of his hand.

"Go back to sleep Jet, I'll wake you for breakfast"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"I'll cook whatever you want"

He was met by snores and silence once more. This isn't so bad he thought to himself...He had no idea what was coming in the near future.


End file.
